AniMat's Reviews - Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs
AniMat’s Reviews - Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs '''is an episode of AniMat's Classic Reviews and Season 2014. Despite the praise the movie gets from various viewers (as well as the critics, a fact that AniMat doesn't appear to know nor care), AniMat partially hates the film, panning its animation, characters and story, though gives it credit for some of its heart and visuals. He eventually declares that the real reason he's not a fan of the movie is that he believes that this is one of those films (as well as Sony Pictures Animation's other films) that makes several people think that animation is just a genre for kids, and not a film medium for all people as he believes, and that's enough for the movie to get the AniMat's Seal of Garbage and a score of a '''4/10. Transcript Scene 1. Introduction * AniMat: Now, since this is a special occasion, I decided to step in and make a more proper introduction for this. And, for those of you who are wondering, no, this is not going to be like my Cloudy 2 review where throughout this whole review I'm gonna be in front of the camera just talking about it. This is going to be like any other review, and it will have the same structure. It's only going to be in the beginning and at the very end of my review, like, you'll see me in front of the camera. But, anyways, back onto my intro. Now, for those of you who have watched my videos, like, frequently, some of you may know that I do not like Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. In fact, it's one of those films that always pinches a nerve whenever it's brought up, no matter where it is. Throughout this whole time time I've been calling it several different names from "Cloudy with a Chance that This Sucks", "The Cancer of Animation", "The Disgrace of Animation" and also my "Arch-Nemesis in the Form of an Animated Feature". In fact, the sequel, Cloudy 2: The Squeakquel, is literally one of the worst films I have ever seen, period, and so far has the lowest score ever in AniMat's Reviews. Now, it could be possible that in future episodes of AniMat's Classic Reviews there will be some that will have a lower score than Cloudy 2: The Squeakquel, but just in AniMat's Reviews, it's Cloudy 2 with the lowest score, and it's going to be very hard to beat that. But, anyways, back onto Cloudy 1. What's actually interesting about Cloudy 1 is that the only thing you know from me is that I say Cloudy sucks. That's it. No major explanations or anything like that. The most that I've ever explained about Cloudy 1 was in my Cloudy 2 review, and that's practically it. I never really went down to the major problems and that kind of stuff, or, like, go into detail. So, not only is this review going to be just like any average review where I look at the strengths and weaknesses and say if it's a good or a bad film, but this will also answer the big question that a lot of people would have: what is my problem with Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs? So, with that said, this is not going to be a review for the fanboys or the morons who just want to hear good things about it just for their self-satisfactory needs. This is a review for those who want to listen, and to understand what I have to say about this film. So, what is my problem with Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs? Let's… find… out. Scene 2. The Story * AniMat (voiceover): The Story. I don't think I'm going to break any hearts when I say that the story isn't the most original piece out there. It's the same old underdog story retold so many times where the main character starts out as a loser, then becomes big because of a thing he did, the thing goes haywire, he's back at the bottom, and now he has to fix the problem to save the day. The problem with the story is that it doesn't really do anything to add into this in order to make it stand out. Instead, it just fills it with dumb cliches and subplots that go absolutely nowhere. That, and trying to throw in as many jokes as they can non-stop, which I'll admit, a few did make me chuckle, but the overall humor is just often very lowbrow and not even clever in the first place. However, there are a few things where I could see where the writers are going with. First off, I can see where at the beginning, they try to set up a more silly tone of the premise of raining food by making Swallow an island where people eat nothing but sardines. It makes sense, and it does help with the setup of the movie's main presentation. Another thing that is kinda nice in here is the heart of the movie, which is the subject of a father-son relationship. It puts the movie at a more calmer pace to appreciate how the characters feel about each other. Although, I will say that it.. almost works. Why almost? Well, like all the subplots here, this has nothing to do with the main story about food falling from the sky. You can literally just take it out and the movie won't be any different. That, and adding the father-son relationship plot doesn't change the fact that there are still plenty of other films that already told the story! Even worse, is that many of them did it better. And when you have better options available than this, you're just left with something that's just a case of lazy writing. Scene 3. The Animation * AniMat (voiceover): The Animation. Let me start off by saying that there are some things in which the animators did a decent job at. First off, the island of Swallow Falls looks nice as a little town near up here. A bit generic, but still fine as it is. Also, I cannot deny that the work they did on the food is quite creative, giving out ideas and visuals that come in all shapes and sizes and makes the film really look colorful. But then... *sigh* comes the movie's elephant in the room... the character animation and the character design. *sigh* Oh *sigh* my Jesus *extremely, reasonably upset mumble*... I think JonTron said it best here... * JonTron (it's either his actual audio or AniMat doing a phenomenal JonTron impression): Oh, oh! Are you serious?! A- Are you serious? Is this something that someone who actually calls himself a professional artist actually made and handed to their boss?? And the boss said "Yeah, that looks good. Do that." * AniMat (voiceover): Where the hell do I even begin with this?? Well, I could start with the character design looks like it was ENTIRELY DONE BY A BRAIN-DAMAGED CHIMPANZEE!! In any other animated feature, an actual character designer who would do his job would make something kind of realistic, yet also artistic at the same time, making something that looks believable, but also something that belongs in its own world. This, however, is something they want to make in order to get fired from their job!!! I can tell you that NO professional artist would ever look at this and think that this is acceptable, let alone for a computer-animated feature!!! Even you, the person who is watching this review, can create a design that looks much more professional than this mess!!! And IF the design wasn't enough, the character animation is the pile of salt to an open wound! It tries WAY too hard to be SO over-the-top and SO spontaneous just to make the audience laugh that it crosses the line and it's not even funny anymore!! It's just sad, desperate, disgusting, and it's only appealing to those who enjoyed the recent Happy Madison films!! I mean, it's practically the same style of humor and as effective! In fact, here, let me show you a little something. You know how we have to go through this entire film?! Alright, hold on a sec, oh let me just... here, just got to take this and minimize it as much as I can, then also, I got to take off the glasses, so I can't see much, and THERE!! You know when the animation is so bad that you have to not see it in order to watch it!! Seriously, this is something I expect from Video Brinquedo, NOT A BIG-BUDGET ANIMATED FEATURE!! EVEN HOODWINKED DID A BETTER JOB THAN THIS!! Like I said, there are a few good things about the animation, but what they did with the characters is why the animators should seriously consider themselves a career change! Scene 4. The Characters * AniMat (voiceover): The Characters. Okay, let's see what we got so far. Let's see... We got a very generic story, uh... hideous animation, uh, what are we missing here??? Oh, yes.. characters that make the viewing experience really painful! I've already mentioned that the writing just SUCKS, but the thing is that when this happens, it also affects how the characters are. *breathes to begin his sentence* Giving out a cast of bland, one-dimensional characters that offer nothing to the film but reasons to hate them. For example... Sam is an an obnoxious love interest. Baby Brent is an annoying comic relief. And the mayor is a stupid villain. Speaking of which, the mayor and Flint are the only characters that actually have a purpose in this film. Everyone else is dumb, filler and just tools for Flint to work with. However, this does not apply to everyone. Thanks to the father-son scenario, there are characters that are not only tolerable, but likeable as well. With the first one, Earl.. although there are times when he acts more like a Mexican jumping bean, his heart is in the right place. He tries to set out a good example for his son, and it really shows that he cares about him. *breathes* In fact, take a look at this scene right here. * *a gentle, heartfelt tune starts to play during this heartfelt, awesome scene* * Calvin Devereaux: *gasps in surprise* ... Whoa. * Earl Devereaux: Happy birthday, son. * Calvin Devereaux: Dad? * Earl Devereaux: This is your day. Go, have fun. * Calvin Devereaux: I love you, guys! You're awesome! * Earl Devereaux: I love you, too, son! * Calvin Devereaux: WHOO!! * AniMat (voiceover): This scene alone is truly a heartfelt moment, and you could only wish that there are more scenes like this.. instead of stupid crap like this!! The other character whose heart is in the right place is Flint's dad, Tim Lockwood. Like Earl, he cares about his son, and even if he doesn't want Flint to go out and make his inventions and stuff, that's because he's just concerned about his safety and just wants him to have a more safe and stable life in the family business. But then we have the main and also the WORST character of the bunch, Flint Lockwood. Not only is he just a generic inventor character where he just wants to invent, BECAUSE, but also, like this movie, he thinks that anyone who watches this is an idiot. *breathes* So instead of having actual character development, he rather wants to move around like an erratic wet noodle! Which makes him a combination of all the most hateable characters into one, making him stupid, obnoxious and REALLY ANNOYING!! And that's another reason why this film almost works. Unlike Earl's relationship with his son, where it shows the love from both characters, it is up to Tim to give out all the heart while Flint is such a hateable character that he just becomes a lost cause. There's no point in loving one but not the other in order for the movie's heart to work. When the characters are good, they become likeable. But when they're bad, they just make the movie insufferable! Scene 5. Verdict * AniMat (voiceover): This is one of those things in life that shouldn't exist, yet it does, and people lost faith in humanity because of it. *breathes to speak* Although Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs does have some creativity with the food and a bit of heart, it does not change the fact that it's a terrible movie with awful writing that delivers a very generic story, ALONG with annoying characters and quite possibly the worst animation in the history of cinema. If I MUST make a recommendation, just throw away the movie. That thing shouldn't be as popular as it is now. And instead, replace it with the original book that it was based on. I can guarantee you that this is MUCH more charming and pleasant, and it has something that the movie never did during its production... a professional artist who worked on it. Would this be the worst animated film out there? Not really. I wouldn't say it's as bad as its HORRENDOUS SEQUEL or most of the Weinstein films! But if that's the case, would that be the reason why I would have a problem with this film? Because... it's a bad movie?? Well, technically, yes, but not quite. The full answer is much more complex. Scene 6. How Animation Does Nowadays * AniMat (voiceover): Now, I understand the importance of being different as an animated feature: To stand out from the rest and to offer something no one else would. This is why films like Fantasia and Yellow Submarine are considered some of the greatest films in animation. However, just because a movie is different doesn't mean it's a good thing. Sometimes, there is a reason why no one else like Disney or DreamWorks would do that. And Cloudy is the quintessential film that is different in the worst way possible. Why? Well, as you may know, animation is having a very hard time to be seen as a respectable film medium instead of a genre only meant for kids. What this movie is doing is just enforcing that stereotype, making the animation industry look bad by presenting something only little kids with no sense of good quality can easily be distracted to. But what makes it even worse in this case is how people are so forgiving to this film, just by how it is as a dumb kids' movie, and the minor novelties it offer. Rather it be the food animation, the small use of actors like Mr. T, Neil Patrick Harris, Bruce Campbell, and the fact that this is the directorial debut of Phil Lord and Chris Miller, who would after RIGHTFULLY leave Sony Pictures Animation in order to actually make GOOD films (shows The LEGO Movie and 21 Jump Street as examples of epic films) for once. And through this positivity and attention, it only gives the general public the idea that ALL animated films are just cartoons only catered to kids. *breathes* And what makes this even WORSE is that Sony Pictures Animation is continuing to enforce this notion with more films that continue the reputation of bad writing, and terrible, overly cartoony animation. But now with the news that the whole company is moving from LA to Vancouver, let us pray for the industry's sake that this means a fresh start for Sony *breathes* and that they can forget the wrong notion of that cartoon nonsense! Otherwise, they will eventually slip up and see the same fate as those who previously stood in Vancouver! If there will ever be a day when animation will be taken seriously, by both the film industry and the general public, then this thing should just disappear!!! Scene 7. Cloudy's Consequence * AniMat (voiceover): Gone in the pits of obscurity that shares the same quality like Legends of Oz, Mars Needs Moms and Space Chimps, because like the previously mentioned, this is nothing more than cartoon junk!!! In fact, as Flint Lockwood said it best... * Flint Lockwood: This is junk (shows Cloudy 1 as an example), this is junk (shows Cloudy 2 as a great example), and this is junk (points at the garbage can he is in, possibly himself according to AniMat). * AniMat (voiceover): AND FOR THE JUNK THAT IT IS, THE ONLY THING THAT IT DESERVES IS THE ANIMAT SEAL.. OF... GARBAGE!!!!! Ratings * Story: 4/10 * Animation: 3/10 * Characters: 4/10 * Overall: 4/10 * *an excellent song from Super Smash Bros. Melee plays* * *a badass rock tune plays Scene 8. Conclusion * AniMat: Hey guys, this is AniMat! And welcome back! Now, um, the funny thing that I wanna mention about this review is that ever since I picked it out of the Animation Hat, a lot of people have been emailing me NOT to review this film, to actually pick another movie out of the Animation Hat, and, giving me these messages like "You've suffered through Cloudy review! Why are you making it even worse with Cloudy 1??!" and all that stuff. I just find that kind of hilarious. But um.. if I could be very honest, I'm actually very, very happy and finally relieved that I can finally review Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs and have this opportunity to do this. Because, um, I've actually been holding this in for a very long time, like ever since I first saw the movie, in preparation for the sequel. And.. now that I finally did this video, I finally said what I have to say, and said how I feel about this movie and all that stuff and.. finally put it all together and put it in this one big video, for everyone to watch and listen. That is if the people are willing to listen and not be idiots on the keyboard going like "Screw you, I like this movie! You are wrong! *sobs furiously like an extremely young kid*" *laughs* But alright, *laughs* but, another thing I want to mention is that is everybody who's gonna watch this think that I am right about this movie? Not really, no. Is everybody who watches this video thing will agree with me about this movie? Well, not really. No. Well, well, well that that's that's the thing with reviews and stuff like that, not everyone is going to agree with what I have to say about what film it is, rather it be a great film like Frozen or a terrible film like Legends of Oz. But... the thing is, that, the only thing I asked from you guys from this review... is just to understand me. Now not just understand the big picture and just think that AniMat says Cloudy sucks and he gives it the AniMat's Seal of Garbage. No no no no, not that. Is to understand everything that I said in this review. Category:AniMat's Classic Reviews Category:Underrated AniMat Reviews Category:Released in the 2010s